The Sandwich
by Kistelle
Summary: Short little oneshot. As the title suggests it's about a sandwich. A very disgusting sandwich. Please Read and Review!


Hiya, Kellylou here! I've taken over Kistelle's account! *Looks over at Kistelle who's waving a rolled up magazie in a threatening manor*

Well, I haven't really taken over. I just need to bribe her with chocolate so she doesn't hit me.

Anyway, this story had been bugging me all day at work so I wrote it down asap when I got home.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing you hear! NOTHING! (Kistelle: It's 'own' not 'owe') Oh, well in that case, I 'own' nothing, but if the bbc don't want them can I have them?

* * *

The Sandwich

Jack was going to be sick.

From up in his office he could see his team working away at their stations. Toshiko was working on something on her computer; it was hard to see what she working on, as the screens were not in his field of vision.

Gwen was yapping away to Rhys about an upcoming friend's birthday party. She was holding the mobile phone to her ear in one hand and typing up reports on her computer with the other hand.

When there was down time from the rift, it usually meant paper work, work that everyone had been doing for the past few days.

Ianto was at his coffee machine preparing the nectar of life for everyone before going off to the archives.

Owen was sitting at his desk.

This statement may not seem all too shocking, unless it just so happened that it's quarter to eight in the morning. Owen was not known to be at work on time for a usual day, never mind days when the rift was quiet. He was also typing up autopsy reports, something that he usually does at the last minute. However, what was making Jack want to be sick was Owen's breakfast.

A sandwich.

A marmite, pickle and beetroot sandwich.

It was the most disgusting thing Jack had ever seen, and he had seen a lot in his long lifetime. Also with his 51st century sense of smell, it was one of the most disgusting things he had ever smelled too.

Owen had finished typing up a section of his report and picked up the half eaten sandwich from the tub it was sitting in, brought it to his mouth, bit off a piece and started chewing.

Jack's stomach turned.

Not that Jack had a weak stomach.

Owen took another bite of his sandwich. An event that Jack could not take his disbelieving eyes off of.

Jack was starting to turn a bit green in the face.

Jack was a man who had sailed the stars, met numerous alien races, slept with quite a few of them and ran for his life from some of them. Usually his meeting other races happened in that order. He had also fought members of the Siltheen family, faced Daleks, Alien Sex Gas, Weevils, Cybermen, Cannibals, Abbadon, Blowfish and The Master.

Yet a sandwich makes him want to run and hide.

That and be sick.

Ianto was going around the workstations handing everyone their coffees. He stopped at Owens' desk and stood there chatting to him for a moment. There was no usual argument nor was there any yelling in disgust from Ianto about Owen's choice of sandwich filling. The discussion between them ended with a laugh and Ianto then made his way up to Jacks' office. The silver tray balanced on his right hand with the two remaining coffee cups.

"Jack are you okay?" Ianto asks as he notices his bosses pale complexion.

"Yea, sure fine." Jack strained out not taking his eyes off Owen. He shuddered as Owen took another bite.

"You sure you're fine?" Ianto asked concerned.

"I… it's just… Owen…" Jack waved a hand in the general direction of his doctor with a disbelieving look on his pale face.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Ianto asks nodding towards Owen.

"Yes quite." Jack said in agreement. _How anyone could eat that concoction, I will never know._

"I told him if he kept showing up late for work he would get nothing but decaf. I then told him if he turned up on time from Monday to Friday every week I would make him a special coffee on the Friday."

Jack sat there staring at Ianto, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for words to say.

"But what about the sandwich?" Jack then asked incredulously after a funny look from Ianto.

"What about it? He brought that in himself so he wouldn't be late for work," Ianto informed his boss as though nothing was wrong, "now if you'll excuse me I'm off to the archives." He stood up, with his coffee cup in his right hand, silver tray tucked under his right arm and left the office. He went to the coffee machine first to put the tray back then he went off to the archives.

Jacks' eyes followed Ianto out the room then went back to Owen who was finishing off the vile thing known as his sandwich with a smile on his face. Jack quickly got out of his chair, bolted to his private bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

~*~

Owen sat back in his chair as he watched Jack run for the loo on the computer monitor with a stupid grin on his face. "Tosh," he called out, "you owe me fifty quid!"

Toshiko minimized the CCTV window on her computer, not wanting to watch Jack curled around the toilet bowl. "I can't believe you actually did it." Toshiko called back to Owen while rummaging through her purse for the afore mentioned fifty quid.

"That really was rank Owen." Gwen said putting in her two cents and trying not to gag.

"You know me, I'd do anything if the pay was good enough." Owen blithely stated with the same stupid grin on his face. Toshiko handed over the money shaking her head in disbelief at Owen.

Gwen went off to the archives to tell Ianto who had won the bet and to pay him for betting against Owen finishing the sandwich.

Owen swivelled around in his chair to face his computer monitor and took a swig of the bottle of mouthwash Ianto had placed on the desk with the coffee while Toshiko wasn't looking.


End file.
